1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the fields of portable office equipment and work stations. In particular, the invention provides a portable work station in the form of a compact briefcase for convenient use by travelers to reproduce a business desk environment while away from the office.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For centuries people have been carrying with them the tools of their trade stored in all kinds of briefcases and bags tailored to fit the character of their occupation. Mostly, these bags have been sized and compartmentalized to carry the maximum amount of material in a minimum amount of overall space. Because of the common use of calculators, beepers, pagers, portable telephones, and other modern business accessories, recent briefcase models have featured special receptacles designed to accommodate these devices as well.
With the advent of the portable computer, it has become possible to work productively virtually anywhere the machine can be set up. Files can be stored and transported in floppy and hard disks; writing, editing, and computing can be performed directly by interacting with the machine through the keyboard; and all other traditional tools, such as notebooks, pencils and erasers, have become merely accessories. The computer itself is the centerpiece of the modern work station. Thus, when a portable computer is used away from the office, it is important that the necessary support accessories be available for the convenient and efficient utilization of the instrument.
The most critical component for an efficient work environment is an appropriate desk top for the computer. When traveling, people normally hold the computer on their lap, or lay it down on an empty seat next to them, while they carry out their work. If they use their briefcase as a support platform, they have to remove the computer every time they need access to material inside the case. As a result of this makeshift approach, the work environment tends to be disorganized and cumbersome. Therefore, there is a need for a device designed to provide an efficient work station in conjunction with the use of portable computers and other similar portable equipment.